Daethen Foranni
'Daethen Foranni '''is the leader of The Ebon Circle , a island-based organization of professional battlemages and assassins. He is known to be a powerful sorceror. Unlike regular sorcerors, he wears heavy armor and uses a enchanted longsword alongside his magical abilities. Daethen's appearance may seem odd to some. As he is not pure of race. His mother an Altmer woman, and his father a Dunmer man. An outcast in both Dunmer and Altmer society, he truly doesn't care for the opinions of others. He embraces his mixed heritage, and uses it to the full potential. In the Dragonbreak Chronicles Formation of the Ebon Circle Nearly three hundred years ago, Daethen had stumbled upon an island due east of Stros M'kai. The island was abandoned, except for a large cob-webbed filled fortress with an Akaviri style build. The fortress had actually been built and used by the Akaviri Potentate. The reason for it's abandonment is lost in history but Daethen didn't care and had claimed it for himself. Over the course of fourty years, it's cobweb filled interior was replaced by lavish furnishings, it's skeletons replaced by recruits, and it's courtyards turned into a giant training facility. During the years, more and more hedge-mages, banished wizards, retired battlemages, and even Mage's Guild outcasts had filled the halls. After centuries, the organization grew influence and renown as elite magic users among noblity and royalty. Over Tamriel within the peasantry, they are simply thought of as monks, and in order to keep their secrets safe, they happily accept this muse. Meeting Orgnum, King of the Maormer Daethen, having been temporarily banished from Alinor for an arguement with their King, Hidelith Arana. Hidelith had actually summoned the Grandmaster for help in surpressing uprisings, but upon seeing his pale golden skin and red eyes, Hidelith asked for Daethen's ancestry. When Daethen had answered, Hidelith laughed and mocked him rudely calling him a "Mutt". Daethen without a word, smiled at the Atlmer King. He replied '"Your Grace.." '''before bowing and dissapearing into thin air. Soon after being banished, Daethen wanted revenge for the shocking treatment he had been given. However, Daethen looked to the southeast and grinned. There was only one other person who hated Alinor as much as he did. That was Orgnum, God-King of the Maormer. Knowing that going to such a hostile and mysterious place, filled with even more hostile people with an army would be seen as an act of war. Therefore he went by himself only. Soon enough he had set sail for Pyandonea. Upon reaching the shore of this tropical nation, little did Daethen know he had been watched for weeks as he slowly sailed without his knowledge. As expected, a whole batallion of Royal Guards surrounded his small vessel. Daethen knew inciting any violence would lead to not only their deaths but his aswell. He is an extremely powerful sorceror but he is not invincible, so instead after explaining who he was and why he needed to see their king, they allowed him to pass into the court as a "guest". Over a few months Daethen had befriended many nobles in Orgnum's court. Orgnum, seeing Daethen as not only a powerful ally but a powerful asset. During a dinner, the Maormeri king invited Daethen. Soon after the Grandmaster explained his strife and his knowledge of the Altmeri society and structure of their government, Orgnum was amazed, as this was finally his chance to do what he could not do two time in the past. Invade the island nation of Alinor.